


A cruel world, where everybody stands and keeps score

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post ep.12, Victor centric, Victor past, Written in Italian, angst with happy ending, half-established relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Essere una leggenda vivente e avere una vita propria non sono due cose conciliabili. O almeno così Victor ha creduto per lungo tempo.[Victor-centric][Spoiler ep.12]





	

**A cruel world, where everybody stands and keeps score**

 

 

La prima volta che Victor sente il temine "agonismo" ha cinque anni, quasi sei, e serve il dizionario sul secondo scaffale della libreria - quello che non riesce a raggiungere senza salire su una sedia - per comprenderne il significato. Per fortuna ha appena imparato a leggere. Lo ha sentito dire dall’allenatore – non Yakov, non ancora, un altro – a sua madre, dopo quel doppio toe-loop eseguito alla perfezione. Gli è bastato trascorrere un paio settimane ad osservare ogni singolo movimento dei pattinatori più grandi per imparare da solo il salto. L’allenatore dice a sua madre che ha talento, di quelli che ti possono portare in vetta, e quasi di colpo il pattinaggio cessa di essere un divertimento infantile.   
Gli ripetono che ha la stoffa del campione. Dicono che con il suo nome è un segno del destino. A cinque anni, contrariamente a quello che in seguito penserà la gente, a Victor importa poco. Ha cinque anni e, sebbene non sia stupido, la portata del cambiamento ancora sfugge dalla sua comprensione.  
   
Sono gli anni benedetti durante i quali gli allenatori – Yakov è il terzo e ultimo - riescono ancora a tenerlo sotto controllo, prima che il ragazzo, divenuto conscio del proprio dono, cominci a manifestare l'indipendenza del genio.   
   
Quando Yuri trascina il proprio trolley oltre la porta dell'appartamento di Victor, di primo pomeriggio, i suoi occhi scattano subito alla ricerca di qualcosa e continuano così durante tutto il giro della casa.   
"Qualcosa non va?"  
"Le medaglie."  
"Come?"  
"Dove sono le medaglie?" chiede Yuri senza cessare un momento di guardarsi in giro. Occorre qualche secondo perché Victor processi il messaggio. A volte dimentica che Yuri, in fondo in fondo, ha ancora per lui la venerazione dell’idolo.  
Mette su il broncio.  
“Sei appena arrivato e pensi solo alle  _mie_ medaglie!” protesta cantilenando, con l’accento volutamente premuto su quell’aggettivo possessivo. È una  _diva,_ un attore, e in quanto tale non esita a lasciarsi andare a quella drammatizzazione esagerata che farebbe roteare gli occhi a chiunque non lo conosca oltre la maschera.  
“No. No –“ si affretta a scusarsi Yuri. Victor fa spallucce.  
“Comunque sono in cassaforte.  In camera mia” aggiunge. Non c’è ragione nascondere a Yuri una simile informazione e Victor, che con le parole non è mai stato brillante, spera che recepisca il messaggio oltre la forma. “Mia. Nostra. C’è una camera per gli ospiti, sempre che tu voglia rimanere qua. Ma vorrei che dormissi in camera mia. Nostra.”  
Sono vicini, come sempre, solo non tanto come al solito. Nei mesi trascorsi con Yuri, a conoscerlo, a cercare di capire come funziona la sua psiche, Victor infine ha imparato come le manifestazioni d’affetto siano qualcosa che si muove in bilico tra il permesso e l’errore. Soprattutto lontano dal ghiaccio e, non essendoci un Eros da risvegliare, si limita a prendergli la mano destra tra le sue.  
È Yuri con sua sorpresa ad approfondire il gesto, cingendogli la schiena e affondando il viso nel dolce vita a coste, così leggero in confronto al maglione in cui il giapponese si è infagottato per affrontare l’inverno russo. Victor si appunta mentalmente di alzare il riscaldamento di un paio di gradi.  
“Sarebbe fantastico. Mi sei mancato, Victor.”  
Gli farebbe notare che è stato ad Hasetsu solo una settimana, ma ha imparato a sue spese come l’ansia di Yuri sia capace di distorcere il senso delle parole e di trasformare innocenti battute in pesanti accuse. Dopotutto non è nella condizione di criticare quando dopo la Roestelcom Cup si è presentato all’aeroporto di Fukuoka con quasi tredici consapevoli ore di anticipo.  
   
Ne ha visti tanti di aeroporti durante la sua carriera. I più sono stati di passaggio, tra uno scalo e l’altro, tra un arrivo e una partenza. Di molte città conosce solo l’aeroporto. Per lui “aeroporto” è l’odore di caffè di terza categoria alle cinque del mattino, lo zaino con i pattini ben legato sulla schiena, con la promessa che non andrà mai in stiva. È Yakov che discute con i controlli di sicurezza quando Victor è ancora troppo giovane per essere  _Victor,_ sbraitando che i pattini non sono un’arma impropria. Victor non dimenticherà mai la litigata furiosa al check-in nel novembre 2001.  
Gli aeroporti sono anche i negozi di duty free dove le ore tra i voli paiono passare più in fretta; c’era una pattinatrice di sei anni più grande che comprava un rossetto di colore diverso per ogni aeroporto visitato. Sheremetyevo è rosso ciliegia. Katia, si chiamava. Insegna educazione fisica in una scuola elementare, o almeno così ha sentito dire.  
In uno quei duty free un Victor tredicenne acquista un pacchetto di elastici perché i suoi capelli stanno cominciando a essere abbastanza lunghi da dargli fastidio quando pattina. Un paio di giorni dopo vince la sua prima medaglia d’oro agli Europei Juniores e, già superstizioso come solo un atleta sa essere, decide che non abbandonerà più quell’elastico di spugna giallo canarino.  
   
“E questa?”  
Yuri solleva una coppa alta pochi centimetri inscritta in cirillico, sopra la scrivania. Gli occhi di Victor si accendono ancora prima che la bocca si pieghi in sorriso. “Il mio primo podio, in una competizione regionale. A otto - no, nove anni” si corregge picchiettando un dito sulle labbra. “Terzo. Una caduta dopo un triplo axel” aggiunge, anticipando la domanda dell’altro. Yuri sgrana appena gli occhi che brillano di curiosità per una notizia troppo banale per essere pubblicata su una qualsiasi giornale o pagina internet, ma per questo ancora più ghiotta.  
   
“Racconta.”  
“Non è molto interessante.”  
“Racconta.”  
   
Si tratta di una gara minore, un campionato locale tra club senza secondi fini, sebbene i pattinatori più grandicelli sperino di essere notati da un qualche sponsor per il loro debutto nei circuiti maggiori. Anche a Victor non dispiacerebbe essere notato, sa che ha solo un paio di anni prima di raggiungere l’età in cui potrà partecipare alle gare Juniores internazionali. Gli Europei sono il primo obiettivo e quel triplo axel diventa una sorta di biglietto d’accesso.  
   
Victor si è allenato di nascosto, nonostante gli avvertimenti di Yakov, ed è caduto tante volte da avere lividi su lividi. La caviglia destra gli dà fastidio nel pattino così stretto da stritolargli il piede; forse si è preso una storta, ma si dice di poter resistere per i pochi minuti del programma.   
Ha perso il conto delle volte in cui è caduto. La gente, Yuri compreso, non gli crede quando afferma di aver collezionato ameno un milione di cadute.   
"Tu non sei mai caduto in gara."  
"Appunto, in gara. L'importante è non cadere in gara."  
Si cade dietro le quinte, si cade in allenamento, quando tutti gli altri hanno abbandonato la pista e lui è ancora lì a provare i suoi primi quadrupli, a lavorare su quel  quadruplo flip che diventerà il suo marchio ma che a diciotto anni è solo un sogno.  
A nove anni è atterrato sul mento in maniera tanto violenta da fargli saltare uno dei denti da latte.   
Quando lo racconta a Yuri, non ci crede.   
"Sono sicuro che mamma ha conservato quel dente. Scommette che qualche pazzo lo acquisterebbe per una fortuna se solo lo mettesse su E-bay."  
Yuri fa una faccia che dovrebbe essere disgustata se nella micro mimica Victor non vi leggesse anche un briciolo di interesse.   
"Ti stai chiedendo quanto costerebbe?" lo stuzzica. Yuri scuote la testa, con un balzo all'indietro.   
"No! D’accordo, magari un poco. Scusa non è stato educato. Tua madre ha tenuto anche i capelli" chiede tuttavia con cautela. Victor nega. "Vieni, è quasi ora della passeggiata di Makkachin.”  
   
Yuri non protesta. È come a Barcellona, prima del Grand Prix, quando per poco non hanno litigato per una stupida borsa di noccioline e anche Yuri sta imparando a riconoscere i suoi stati d’animo, soffocati al limite dell’invisibilità. Victor non ricorda l’ultima volta in cui ha avuto una violenta reazione emotiva  _negativa_  davanti a qualcun’altro. Persino quando si è messo a piangere di fronte a Yuri il suo è stato più un elegante perdere acqua dagli occhi. Yuri quando piange, lo fa sul serio, un pianto di quelli sinceri, col naso che cola e il viso distorto. È brutto e stupendo al tempo stesso nella sua onestà. Victor non dubita che anche a Yuri sia stato insegnato a nascondere le proprie debolezze – Yurio gli ha raccontato di averlo trovato a “frignare” nel bagno degli uomini a Sochi – eppure la finzione non è riuscita a fare presa su di lui.  
Con Victor è andata diversamente. Sa che parte del suo successo dipende dall’immagine che gli hanno cucito addosso, dell’affascinante principe che ha sempre un sorriso e un occhiolino pronto per quei fan, che aumentano di anno in anno  
“Grazie. Continuate a sostenermi” è la prima frase in inglese che impara. La prima in assoluto. Prima ancora di sapere dire “good morning” o “good evening”. Anzi, più che le parole impara i suoni, a memoria, da ripetere con il suo forte accento russo.  
   
_Tenk u. Kip on supporting mi_  
   
La voce di un sé stesso ragazzo gracchia da una vecchia cassetta in VHS ormai in bianco e nero.  
Qualche anno dopo Chris gli insegna a dirlo in francese e tedesco.  
   
La fama sono i sorrisi che più sembrano sinceri e meno che lo sono quando qualcuno insiste un po’ troppo per offrirgli qualcosa da bere o lo stringe in maniera possessiva durante una foto. In quei momenti ringrazia che ci sia Yakov nei paraggi, dietro cui nascondersi come con un cane da guardia.  
Si tratta di sorridere anche di fronte agli insulti dei fan di altri pattinatori che più egli conquista medaglie e più lo odiano. Sorridere mentre al pronto soccorso gli ri-cuciscono il taglio sulla fronte lasciato da una bottiglia di vodka che un ubriaco gli ha spaccato sulla testa. Sorride quando un teppista in bici lo investe di proposito e per un paio di settimane Victor è costretto a pattinare con un braccio al collo, perché non c’è un giorno da perdere.  
Yakov gli ripete di non badarci, che fa parte della fama, e col tempo Victor impara ad ovattarsi le orecchie.  
   
Ha vent’anni quando si taglia i capelli, da solo, con la scusa che il pubblico deve essere sorpreso e che l’immagine androgina che ha tenuto finora è ormai vecchia. Il suo è un cambiamento a trecentosessanta gradi, nuovo taglio, nuovi vestiti, nuovi programmi, nuove musiche. Anche l’elastico giallo canarino finisce nella spazzatura, insieme all’eye-liner, alla matita e a quel rossetto violaceo che gli ha regalato Katia per il suo sedicesimo compleanno. La verità è che ha visto così tante volte la sua immagine sui giornali che non si riconosce più. E comunque è stanco dell’essere trattato ancora come una  _principessa_. Stanco. Lo detesta.  
Oh, ora capisce Yurio è il suo odio profondo per l’appellativo di “Fata di Russia”.  
Si taglia i capelli nel bagno del palazzetto e li getta in uno dei cassonetti dove i barboni vanno a cercare un poco di cibo prima che il freddo li uccida.  
Sono cose che capitano, gli dice sua madre, e il suo cuore diventa di ghiaccio come quello su cui le lame tracciano chilometri.  
Pattina! Sei l’eroe della Russia, pattina! Ci serve un avversario da battere, pattina!  
Ormai esiste solo il pattinaggio. Quando non si allena, la sua mente è già a pensare alle prossime coreografie, a trovare il modo per lasciare i giudici di nuovo a bocca aperta per vincere un’altra medaglia, un altro oro. Quando dorme sogna trottole e salti.  
   
Senza Yuri sarebbe andato avanti così, per un’altra stagione, almeno, chiedendosi cosa fare dopo un ritiro che diventava sempre più inevitabile. Con solo una licenza media strappata a fatica non sono molte le carriere a cui può aspirare. Coreografo, forse.  
Fortuna che Cialdini ha trascinato Yuri a quel banchetto. Victor dovrà ringraziarlo come si deve, un giorno o l’altro. Chiederà aiuto a Phichith, che Celestino dovrebbe conoscerlo, o ai gemelli Crispino, visto che Cialdini è mezzo italiano.  
Ci sono tante persone che deve ringraziare  
   
“Puoi sempre venire a dare una mano alle terme. O potremmo aprire una scuola ad Hasetsu. Sono sicuro che Yuuko e Minako-sensei sarebbero entusiaste” così gli dirà Yuri qualche mese dopo quando Victor troverà il coraggio di rivelargli i propri timori. Più o meno nello stesso periodo in cui Yuri cesserà di dire “casa di Victor” e comincerà a considerarla anche casa sua.  
   
Makkachin è allegro, oggi, e trascina come un forsennato il povero Yuri che quasi pattina sulle gelate strade di Pietroburgo. Per una strana analogia Victor si porta sovrappensiero le dita alla gola, ed è quasi sorpreso di non trovare il collare invisibile che per anni ha sentito stringersi attorno al collo, con la catena che si accorciava ad ogni vincita.  
“Dai, ti do il cambio prima che ti tiri sotto una macchina” offre, prendendo il guinzaglio dalle mani di Yuri, salvo cambiare idea e lasciare libero il cane di correre lungo il ponte. Dopotutto ha educato bene Makkachin – insegnerà a Yuri quei comandi in russo a cui il barboncino risponde. Ci sono così tante cose che vuole insegnargli sul suo Paese. Tre, no, due mesi e Yuri saprà leggere il cirillico come un madrelingua. Si chiede se sua madre sia disposta a condividere la sua ricetta del borscht con il futuro genero.  
“Qualcosa non va?” lo interrompe Yuri.  
“Ora non più.”

**Author's Note:**

> Una giornata per scriverla perché sono lenta peggio di una lumaca ma ecco una breve Victor-centric per il suo compleanno.


End file.
